<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【及影】思念 by TingYun0605</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992349">【及影】思念</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TingYun0605/pseuds/TingYun0605'>TingYun0605</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:33:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TingYun0605/pseuds/TingYun0605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>写于2020.07.20，祝及川彻生日快乐！</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【及影】思念</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>七月的日本已经到了盛夏，市体育馆外树上的蝉聒噪地鸣叫，恍惚间让人回想到以前的校园岁月。训练结束时太阳正在下落，书包背起校服外套挂上手臂，喝一瓶汽水晃晃悠悠走过的回家路。</p><p>明明是高中生活更有滋味，影山飞雄脑中浮现的却是穿着北一校服的画面。一年级新生的训练任务没那么重，练完几轮就能回家，他却支支吾吾找了借口留下来，抱着一堆排球站在球场外痴痴地看。排球笨蛋的脑子里理所当然都是排球，彼时刚被很厉害又脾气很不好的前辈拒绝，此刻却也没个心灰意冷的样子，一声不吭站在对方身后，两只眼睛粘在他身上，一点没有偷师的自觉。</p><p>及川彻正在练发球，单手握住球调整姿势，三色排球落入掌间被炫技似的转动。影山的眼睛都看直了，在心里说出一句“好帅”。排球被那人高高抛起，影山眼睛瞪得更大，那样高的抛球，要是完美打出去会有怎样大的威力，简直无法想象。及川彻挥动手臂，大步向前跑，几步后纵身一跃，浑身的肌肉都在发力，掌心贴住排球的一瞬间，球场上似乎静止，下一秒，球“嘭”地一声被大力扣下，划出一道平滑的弧线。网对面的岩泉一勉强触到那球，却因力道过大而无法顺利接起，球飞出界外。</p><p>及川彻握拳说了一声“yes”，眉眼弯弯泛出笑意，岩泉一不情不愿道：“你的跳发越来越不错了嘛。”</p><p>及川彻手里没闲着，又拿来一球，眼睛发亮，紧紧盯着球网对面，像只狩猎的豹子：“多谢夸奖。”</p><p>当时及川彻在影山飞雄眼里是最强的存在，初三就会打跳发球，还获得过县内最佳二传手的荣誉。他想，是不是超过及川，自己就会成为最强的那一个呢。他像一位登山者，一开始就瞄准了视线所及内最高的顶点，及川彻就站在那里，握着一颗排球。</p><p>初中生活，本该是影山不愿回想的日子，离心的队友，孤独的训练，那时不用说心中的山顶，他连空中的太阳都瞧不见。他对排球的追求太极端，大概只有及川能理解这一点。尽管影山全心全意地仰慕着他，但他们显然是类型截然不同的二传手，及川心中早就警铃大作地将他视为对手。过人的天分，刻苦的努力，影山的未来光明万丈，而他此刻却困囿在北川第一小小的球场上，并为此痛苦万分。</p><p>等及川有心想帮这位王者一把的时候，他已经毕业了，只好拍一拍一脸魂不守舍的后辈的尚且窄而薄的肩膀，聊胜于无地叮嘱：“记得和队友好好相处哦，小飞雄。”</p><p>影山似懂非懂，实际上他心想的是自己并不需要那些接不上他的托球的队友，但碍于这是一年来他为数不多听过的从及川嘴里说出来不是在损人的话，他好好地答应了。结果及川的嘱咐效果没超过三天，第四天，影山就又朝着金田一大吼大叫了，暑期训练本就在燥热难耐的夏天，两个半大的小伙子吵起架来，火气越吵越盛，谁也不让着谁。新队长还没掌握好拿捏影山的方法，教练恨铁不成钢地喝退两人，大手一挥，谁也别训练了。</p><p>影山心烦意乱回到家，躺在床上颠排球，心里茫然到了极点。这样被不留情面地训斥还是第一次，过去的一年里影山几次要跟队友起冲突，都被及川彻的三言两语拦下来，因为影山佩服他、仰慕他，认认真真听他的话，在他面前心里再怎么不忿也是一副乖顺后辈的样子。</p><p>暑假的第四天，及川彻毕业的第四天，被骂的第一天，失眠的第一天。影山飞雄突兀地想起这位素来恼人的前辈，没头没尾地开始想念有他的球场，被他讥讽嘲笑，又真心夸赞过的球场。</p><p>总有一天要打败他。</p><p>然而他的愿望可能近期实现不了，他抬眼望向高不可攀的山顶，周围荒芜阴冷，陡峭的登山路上只有他一个人。看不见脚下，望不见终点，他浑浑噩噩，甚至分不清是在上坡还是下坡。</p><p>后一年的夏天，他再一次见到及川彻，刚结束训练的心情差到极点，背着书包差点撞到拐角处站着的学长。</p><p>“及川……前辈！”影山的惊讶表情很生动，刚才满脸的躁郁烟消云散。</p><p>及川彻简直想笑，朝可爱学弟弯起眼睛：“去不去喝果汁？”</p><p>两个人并肩坐在校门口的奶茶店，一人叼着一根吸管，样子太奇怪。影山总觉得这是小情侣约会才会来的地方，身边坐着的却是及川前辈，一颗心跳得莫名其妙。</p><p>“小飞雄有在好好做王者吗？”</p><p>及川彻还是老样子，一开口就让人想掐死他。影山不想说话，阴沉得能拧出水的脸将他出卖得彻底。</p><p>他嚼着一颗糯软珍珠，说话都含糊三分：“小飞雄应该和我一样喜欢排球。”</p><p>影山第一时间没回答，他盯着及川的侧脸，夕阳给他轮廓分明的脸描上一条漂亮的金边，他被“和我一样”四个字蛊惑住。</p><p>“是的。”他说。</p><p>“你一定知道，排球不是一个人的运动。”及川彻偏过头，对上影山直直瞧着他的视线，露出一个笑。</p><p>“排球不是一个人的运动。”影山顺着他的话复述，瞧着态度诚恳，可及川彻一下就看出来，这家伙根本就心不在焉。连影山自己都没反应过来，他是被及川那个笑恍了心神。</p><p>“你真的有在听我讲话吗，小飞雄？”及川彻不知道他在想什么，伸手摸上他的大腿，隔着运动短裤狠狠拧了一把大腿肉。少年被手劲大的前辈掐得如梦初醒，大热天疼出一身冷汗。</p><p>“我听见了……”影山无意识鼓起嘴苍白地辩解。看起来又傻又可爱，堵得及川有埋怨的话也全然说不出来。</p><p>“你听好了，排球场上更厉害的一方，都是因为整体才更强。换句话说，排球不是一个人的运动，六人强则强。”</p><p>影山握紧盛着果汁的杯子，转而盯着黄澄澄的橙汁。六人强则强……吗？</p><p>“我也是很晚才彻底懂得这个道理，”及川透过玻璃窗看向学校门口的树，“现在我告诉你了，我等你彻底明白的一天。”</p><p>等他，等他做什么？及川彻没说出的话，影山飞雄全都转化成了自己的理解，等他去挑战他，成功或失败，他都等着他。</p><p>影山一时间竟然产生了一些复杂的情感，单细胞如他，智商只放在排球上，第一次有这么复杂的感情产生，自己都有些诧异。及川彻喝完最后一口奶茶，把手臂搁在影山的肩膀上，亲昵地揽着他，摆出一副慈祥前辈的模样：“晚上还有训练，我先走啦。”</p><p>影山迟了一拍点头，被及川揽过的肩膀隐隐发着烫，他觉得这样的感觉简直不科学，但又想不通是出于什么心理作祟。他咬着吸管吸橙汁，及川已经走到奶茶店外面，隔着玻璃向他招手。他抬头看他，及川的嘴巴一张一合，影山认真瞧他口型，看懂了他的话：“加油，小飞雄。”</p><p>奶茶店的空调打得很厉害，影山飞雄在二十三摄氏度的空气里热红了耳朵。</p><p>初中毕业，影山飞雄来到乌野。新的队友们和他的配合意外地好，新环境下，他更加明白了及川的话。当他和及川彻再次在球网两端相遇，彼此都感知出了对方实力明显的提升。最让及川注意的就是影山的跳发球，简直是和自己一个模子里刻出来，说不定还因为遇上了“老师”而紧张，用力过猛来了个“全垒打”。他和岩泉一笑作一团，余光里瞥见影山一脸杀气。</p><p>影山的乱来二传和乌野的乱来风格完美契合，那个让所有人瞩目的怪人快攻同样让及川彻赞叹不已，影山的才能被一点点激发，他的后辈正在球场上闪闪发光。</p><p>一胜一负。这是影山和他少年时代对决的最终结果，看起来表面和平，可那咄咄逼人的乌野亲手将及川彻最后一年的春高征程画上句点。</p><p>春高结束，乌野止步八强，影山想效仿数年前及川做法，借由些有的没的名头再见对方一面。从金田一那里才辗转得知，及川已经去了阿根廷。从此半日时差，相反季节，两颗为排球跳动的心隔了千山万水，再没有靠拢的机会。</p><p>影山从未去想，他对及川彻的念念不忘意味着什么。高中毕业进入职业联盟，四处征战，见过各型各色的二传手，人外有人，比他强的、比及川强的大有人在。但及川彻依旧在他的心里单独占着一块地方，不会时常去想，一旦想起来，思绪就跟开了闸的洪水似的，源源不断。</p><p>他长大了些才明白自己的迟钝，高中排球部的经理清水学姐，每位队友看见她都会羞涩或心跳，只有影山愣得像块木头，时至今日回想起来，他并非没有感情，只是最大的正向感情波动，在记忆里都属于那个穿着深蓝校服，走在蝉鸣小路上的夏天。</p><p>七月份，日本正值盛夏，阿根廷却在冬季，影山看着手机锁屏，一颗排球上面是时间和日期。7月19日，他盯着手机片刻，然后按灭屏幕。</p><p>在冬天过生日会不习惯吗？影山散步回家，一路神游天外。</p><p>影山不是个过分纠结的人，当时就从金田一那里顺便要来了及川的联系方式，逢年过节都在好好送过去祝福。某天牛岛撞见他专心发信息的样子还以为他交了女朋友，得知收信人是及川彻之后一脸震惊。</p><p>“我以为你们也是无话可说的关系。”</p><p>……别这么说啊牛岛前辈。努力没话找话的可怜巴巴的影山飞雄觉得自己有被内涵到。</p><p>事实证明长大了的小飞雄也没有开窍到哪里去，当牛岛兴致勃勃地问他为什么要如此坚持地跟及川彻保持联络，他想了半天竟想出一个“想让及川前辈不忘记我”的理由。</p><p>牛岛再一次大震惊：“我以为你在追他。”</p><p>这回终于轮到影山大震惊。</p><p>被牛岛无心插柳提点了一句的影山大半夜不睡觉，如临大敌地检查自己发过的信息内容，每一次的言辞看起来都很正常，怎么会被说成是在追求对方呢，简直无理！他躺在床上，千百遍地回想牛岛那句话，血液被烧热一次又一次，终于惊愕又激动地发觉他对及川前辈的过分在意好像真的出了点问题。</p><p>日本的7月20日，他如坐针毡一整天，练跳发时竟然又发出了“全垒打”，队友只当他今天状态不好，没有过分在意。他心不在焉地回家，吃一碗猪肉咖喱饭，一反规律作息，焦虑不安地熬夜。</p><p>日本的20号晚上十一点，阿根廷还在中午，影山躺在床上打昂贵的越洋电话。腹稿拟了好多遍，在等待打通的时间里全都忘得精光。影山开始怀疑自己是不是拨了错的号码，还是这位寿星即使是在异乡，生日时也格外繁忙，没时间接一个来源海外的陌生来电。</p><p>胡思乱想间电话接通，一声“hello？”将影山思绪强硬拉回。</p><p>可惜已经乱了阵脚，只能硬着头皮寒暄：“及川前辈……祝你生日快乐。”</p><p>此刻影山又觉得为了一句生日祝福特意打一个电话太没有必要了。可是不舍得挂断，听着及川在一万多公里外的冬天轻声发笑。</p><p>“谢谢，小飞雄。”</p><p>饶是及川也没料到会接到这样一个电话，在思索着要不要和亲爱的学弟多聊一会儿，挂念着日本现在已是深夜，生怕打扰这位顶级运动员的睡眠。</p><p>影山没得到更多的话，难免有些失落，这两天自己把自己的心意掰开揉碎，忍不住想从对方那里得到更多。</p><p>于是情难自抑的话轻易脱口：“及川前辈，我很想你。”</p><p>说完他就愣住了，他说得那样直接又那样轻佻，思绪混乱至极都没有注意语气，缠绵情调之甚，一时间连解释都难以掩饰他糟糕的感情。</p><p>及川彻在电话那段沉默片刻，似乎是在消化，又似乎是在回味。他轻轻叹口气，仿佛藏了千般话语，最后只是带着笑意回一句：“我也很想你。”</p><p>原来是双向的思念。</p><p>END.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>写于2020.07.20，祝及川彻生日快乐！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>